Gunka no Baltzar with Major Chen!
by Leila Walker
Summary: Rated for cussing, violence, and maybe sexuality. Its a "maybe." Genre Adventure/Drama/Humor/Romance! Based on Manga "Gunka no Baltzar!" Summary inside! Major Alice Chen, an Asian orphan and Commander of the 12th battalion of Weißen...


Gunka no Baltzar with Major Chen!

Summary

Major Alice Chen, an Asian orphan and Commander of the 12th battalion of Weißen, was sent to Baselland to help Major Balzar with instructing the neighboring kingdom's military school. With the new piece of chess in the kingdom, will their life change?

* * *

Prologue - New Unsuspecting Instructor!

"Where's Major Chen?" questioned the Chief of Staff. "Sir, the Major is at the training field with his troops," replied the Weißen soldier with a salute in attention. "Is that so? That Major does put in effort for that battalion," said the Chief of Staff, marching around the army to see its progress. "Sir, there are some disagreements in a small squad about Major Chen being here, they said tha–!" said another soldier coming in, stopping by the head of the army and giving him a salute.

"That problem again huh? Is he still in his usual suit?" asked the Chief of Staff, cutting in the sentence while looking at the soldier that came by. "Y-yes sir, the Major is in his usual uniform, sir!" answered the soldier, stammering a bit. "Well, let's go to where they are. The Major is probably going to teach them not to mess with him," said the Chief of Staff, chuckled with slight amusement.

~GBMC~

"What station do you belong to soldier?" asked the Lieutenant of the 12th battalion firmly, standing next to his Major. "We don't need to tell you what station we belong to, we're here to complain about your Major!" sneered one of the soldiers in the small group. "You are to obey your higher up soldier! Answer the question!" demanded the Lieutenant, glaring at the soldiers that dared to defy him and trying to humiliate his Major. "That's enough Lieutenant, I can handle my own problem," said a soft voice in a firm voice, taking a step ahead from the Lieutenant.

"Yes sir, my apologies!" exclaimed the Lieutenant, saluting to the small Major. "What's your complaints soldier? I haven't seen you around," said the Major, giving the man in front of him a scrutinizing stare. The soldier fidgeted under the stare and cough a bit before gaining enough courage. "We don't ned you in the army! You're small, scrawny, and look weak enough not to battle a fly!" exclaimed the soldier, getting encouraging snickering from his companions. "Ah, you must be from the 29th battalion, the newbies, or as I call _'faul fett schwein.'_ Did your other friends told you about me? I suspect that I had met them last time." said the Major, snickering haughtily.

"L-lazy fat swine?! How dare you insult us!" cried out another soldier in the group, raising his fist against the officer. "And we're not fat!" raged out another soldier. "Of course not, but you got the attitude of one," sneered the Major, crossing his arms and smirking arrogantly at them. "Oh yeah?!"

~Break~

"Oh, the fight is already over Major Chen?" asked the Staff of Chief, sighing in disappointment. "Yes Chief Stauffenberg, I apologize that I ended it too quickly," said Chen with a smile, dusting his gloved hands off while having his foot on a pile of the beaten unconscious enlisted soldiers while some of them groan in pain. "Well then, since you're done with your business there, come to my office," said Stauffenberg. "Yes sir," said Chen, saluting to the upper class officer.

~Break~

There was a knocked on the door as Holst von Stauffenberg turns around from the window and grants the person permission to enter. Chen opened the door and told his Lieutenant to stand by as he closed the door behind him and stopped by at the desk to salute. "Sir, may I ask why I was summoned to your office?" asked Chen, taking off his hat. "Yes, I summoned you here because not too long ago, one of our Generals went to the Baselland country to go to the Royal Military Academy. We send an officer there to become a trainer there due to a request, however he got himself into trouble." said Stauffenberg, sighing a bit as he closed his eyes to ease his troubled thoughts. "And you want me to…?" questioned Chen, scrunching his eyebrows slightly in confusion.

"I'm going to send you to Baselland to help the officer. You're going to be another trainer for the school. You can also bring a small group from your battalion along." said Stauffenberg, giving him a hard stare as he fold his hands behind his back. Chen, knowing that he can't disobey the order, nods and saluted to him, saying, "Yes Chief Stauffenberg… _Vater_."

~At Baselland, Royal Military Academy~

Loud marching steps of a small squadron of fifty men echoes in the silence confined field between two cliffs, while the other four men hid on the ground and the other two blends in with nature. One of the six instructs his teammates of the advanced technology, the timing, and the topography they were given instead of the Baselland's equipment and quantity of soldiers.

"Listen men, this is the advanced technology that we were given!" cried out the officer quietly, having his belly on the ground and aiming one of the opposing soldiers in the middle. He pulled the rifle's trigger from four hundred meter away from the small army, landing a killing blow to the unsuspecting soldier.

The small group was astound from his skill and quickly agree to do as he said. The people excluding the officer were convicts, and the 2nd Prince of Baselland declare that the winning team would get a pardon while the officer would get his suggestion of getting Weißen rifles be recognized. The officer was there because he also offended the Prince as well. The firing went on from the small group, as they got two hundred and forty seconds head-start before the larger group would start firing.

They continue firing until they heard the commanding officer from the larger group command to load and fire their guns. The smaller group tried to cover much ground as possible to let the terrain take the blow. Firings were heard and none of the small group got injured due to the terrain they hid in.

"And this… is the advance time and terrain we were in." said the officer of the small group proudly.

~Break~

"Fuck your bloody orders! How can we charge the infantry troop with small bayonets?! It's a suicidal command!" cried out one of the soldiers from the larger group as he stab his commanding officer at the lung after the officer got shot from a different soldier.

The large group rebel, outraged from the order from the prince. The officer from the smaller group peers at the opposing team with his small telescope and chuckles nervously, "An uprising…? Just what the doctor order."

The rebellion was over quickly, after finding the other side of the large gate filled with cannons and children soldiers, preparing to fire at any time with a single order from the prince above. The five men cheer and congratulate their Major for winning and surviving. "Well now, Bernd Baltzar, it seems like your suggestion for better equipment was right," declared the 2nd Prince, seeing the losing team heading back in police truck, "to fight against a small infantry troop and incapacitate fifteen of fifty men, leaving their line in disorder. It was skillfully done!"

"Y-you honor me your praise, your highness," said Major Bernd Baltzar, feeling the adrenaline getting out of his system as he sweat from the activity.

"Baltzar? _Bernd_ Baltzar, is that you?!" cried out a Major in high delight, appearing between the General and the Prince without them noticing. The two men were shocked at the newcomer. "What on earth…?!" said the Prince in mild shock. "M-Major Chen?! What on earth are you doing here?!" exclaimed the General, demanding the tiny Chen. "Oh General, I haven't notice you, my apologies. I'm here, on behalf of _Vater_ Chief Stauffenberg!" said Chen gleefully, her opal color eyes gleam as she turn to Baltzar. "And my luck! I didn't know that you were here! If I had known earlier, I wouldn't be training my squad!"

"Major! Where are you?!" cried out the squad he just mentioned desperately, looking for the mischievous Major that slipped under their noses. "C-chen is here?" questioned Baltzar in fear, feeling the chilly air creeping on his spine, despite his sweat making his body cold already. He thought his mind was playing with him from being worn out. He couldn't have heard his voice.

"Found him! Major! Come back!" cried out a soldier from the squadron, alerting the others as they rush to where Chen is. "Oops… Baltzar!" screamed out Chen as he jumps off the cliff toward Baltzar, making almost everyone in sight scream in terror.

"MAJOR!"

"Noo!"

"He's nuts!"

"Is he for real…!?"

"Chen, you idiot!"

Baltzar wasted no time as he rush to where Chen is heading, preparing to capture the fool who just dared himself to jump over a cliff. A cliff that would kill any man, strong or weak, from the terrifying height. He lifts his arms up to catch him only to feel an unsuspecting weight with the tiny Major. _'Scheisse! I forgot that-!'_ Baltzar's thoughts were interrupted as he successfully catches the idiot, but only to fall onto his back painfully due to the monstrous weight. "Baltzar, I know you can catch me, but this is ridiculous," laughed out Chen, sitting on his abdominal as he stomping on the ground near the poor, tired Baltzar.

"Chen… How much weight did you put on this time?" groaned Baltzar in pain, seeing stars in his eyes. "Mm quart' of a ton by now Baltzy! So right now, I'm pretty much weighing six hundred and eighteen pounds," said Chen with a funny accent, laughing at Baltzar whose face has gone pale. "A-a quarter of a ton?! I thought you had two hundred pounds..!" exclaimed Baltzar quietly, fearing that Chen's routine of 'training' would ending up killing himself and his squadron one day. Chen scrunches his face and gave him a haughty look.

"That was so two years ago when we graduated military school Baltzar. By now I would've put on more weight in the clothes."

"I forgot that you're not normal," grumbled Baltzar unhappily, pushing him out of the way as he makes himself sitting on the ground comfortably. "Major…~!" cried out Chen's Lieutenant, slowly sliding off the cliff as the other special soldiers does the exact thing. "Your squadron?" asked Baltzar, being weird out by how the squad is getting off of from a dangerous cliff. "Only my six best soldiers out of the 12th battalion," replied Chen as he began to shout out, "Arnesto, I'm fine! Stop being pansy around me!

"Baltzar, might you tell me about this newcomer you are familiar of?" asked the 2nd Prince slowly, his harsh tone is coated with slight curiosity. The rest of the students were curious about the new officer of Weißen coming in. "Might as well introduce yourself," said Baltzar with a heaved sigh. _'And hopefully don't use me as shooting practice.'_ he thought. Chen nodded eagerly as he stand up proudly, his cape flow through in the wind as the people was able to distinguish his body... His?

"The name is Chen, Alice Chen, an officer Major just like your instructor Baltzar here! I was sent by the Weißen army to become another instructor, just in case he's incapable of doing so! I'm more of drill instructor, so your training won't be as easy like a blooming flower anymore! Just be warn, because of who I am and how small my body is, doesn't make me a bloody kitty cat...!"

What surprised them wasn't the fact the Major is coming in as a second instructor from Weißen, no, it wasn't that. The most surprising from the wind was the showing of his chest... His well - endowed bust! The Major wasn't a man! Its a -!

"Stop with your gaping mouths lads, lassies! Yes, I'm a woman!"

* * *

Hey, it is former Animefanlover1, now Leila Walker! I was soo psych about the manga, **Gunka no Batlzar** , that I just HAVE to make this fanfic! True true, I got other stories to write, but they're not on my mind right now, and the one on Wattpad **"A Story Retold"** is slowly on its way, despite many months of no updates… I have no intention of dropping my InuYasha/Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction thank you very much *nods*. Please… don't kill me! *run away from angry fans* Also, I shall be translating some foreign words and/or slang and nicknames below the author note! Please review! I love to hear your opinions! Italics are either thoughts, different language, or emphasizing something!

(German) Faul fett schwein – Lazy fat swine  
(German) Vater – Father  
(German) Scheisse! – Shit!  
quat' – quarter or ¼ ;)  
Baltzy – just a cute nickname for him xD


End file.
